1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fasteners in general and in particular to rivet-like fasteners for joining two parts, particularly aluminum parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In joining a pair of aluminum parts together, it is well-known in the prior art to provide a threaded insert of harder material in one of the parts for receiving a threaded male fastener through the other part into threaded engagement with the insert for clampingly securing the two parts together. It is also known to join to such parts together through mechanical deformation rivets, commonly referred to as pop rivets, which utilize a rivet with a shell and a mandrel which deforms the shell into press fit engagement with one or both of two parts to be joined together.
The former method of joining the parts together using threaded inserts and fasteners is relatively expensive to fabricate and necessitates machinery and tooling for handling the engagement of the threaded fastener which is relatively complex and expensive itself.
The latter method employing rivet connection is simpler and less expensive both in terms of the outlay for the attaching fastener and in the type of machinery and tooling needed to effect engagement of the rivet with the components to be joined. Disadvantageously, however, the latter method cannot be readily disassembled without destroying the fastener and without risk of damage to the joined components. While the former method readily permits such disassembly, its other disadvantages militate against its use.
It is accordingly considered desirable that a fastening system be devised which combines the benefits of the threaded and riveted fastening systems of the prior art described above.